The present invention pertains to vibrator compactors, and more particularly to a roller attachment for fixed attachment thereto. The roller attachment adapts a conventional plate type compactor for uses such as setting tile or brick pavers in sand beds, rolling in exposed gravel in concrete surfaces and other places, and including placing of terrazzo where a plate type compactor may not suit the purpose. Tubular resilient roller covers provided on the rollers may be removed for asphalt patching jobs.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a frame and roller assembly for attachment to a conventional plate type of vibrator compactor to convert a conventional vibrator compactor of the plate type into a vibrator roller compactor.
A further object of the invention is to provide means to fix the roller attachment relative to the bottom of the vibrator plate of a conventional compactor, of the above type, in an aligned relation with the vibrator plate.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide removable resilient tubular covers or treads on the rollers, formed of a resilient material such as rubber or a suitable synthetic material.